In computing systems, oftentimes a processor obtains data from a memory and writes the data back to the memory with an unchanged value. That is, some percentage of store operations write a value to a destination memory location that is not different from the value stored in the memory location. These store operations are termed “silent stores.” Such a silent store may occur due to idiomatic behaviors such as reinitializing buffers with static patterns, setting or clearing flags through cascaded switch statements, writing zero (or one) multiple times to the same item because of cascaded condition evaluations, adding/subtracting zero or multiplying by one, as examples. Such unnecessary store operations can have negative impacts on performance, power, and for at least certain memory types, endurance of the memory.